


The First Night

by New_day



Series: The Life and Adventures of a Demon Hunter and a Wendigo [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Will is Not Human either, Blood As Lube, But not Bestiality, Conversations, Demon Blood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Wendigo Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Will followed Hannibal to his house to kill him, but things take an unexpected turn..





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts directly after part 2. This part might be a bit creepy, because it contains wendigo sex.:) It's about Will letting go of his inhibitions and unleashing the beast, so he had to be in his nonhuman form, and it made sense that Hannibal was in his demon shape as well. The wendigo is really creepy (and not sexy) in the show, but he probably doesn't seem that creepy to Will in this story, because Will is not human either. Besides, it's an AU, so let's assume that this is a sexier and less creepy version of the wendigo.:)

Will is glad that he is covered in demon blood, so that the creature won't see his flushed face. It's true, for some reason, the situation arouses Will. He feels embarrassed about this, and it is by no means a common occurrence. Even though Will won't deny that he enjoys attacking and killing demons, that it gives him pleasure to know that he is ridding the world of evil, he has never been sexually aroused by it before. Will tries to recapitulate everything he knows about wendigos. Is it possible that he's feeling like this because the creature exercises some kind of power over him? Are wendigos able to lure their prey, by their scent maybe or by a spell, or to manipulate them telepathically? He can't remember having heard that wendigos have any of these abilities, but it's been decades since his father taught him everything about demons.

Will doesn't answer the question, but just hisses: “Shut up.” He starts to strangle the wendigo again, but it continues staring at him, smiling, without putting up any resistance. Beside himself with rage, Will punches the demon in the face.

“What's wrong with you, why don't you fight back? Do you want me to kill you?”

Will's anger seems to delight the wendigo all the more, and with a twinkle in its eye, it answers: “What about you, Will? Do you really want to kill me? I don't think so. I am under the impression that there are many things you would like to do to me, but killing doesn't seem to be among them.”

There's some blood on the wendigo's lips, inflicted by Will's blow. The creature licks it off with its tongue, slowly, sensually, a sight which enhances Will's arousal so much that he completely forgets himself.

With a groan, he lunges at the creature, unable to fight his attraction anymore. It's as if the doctor's demon is calling out...to Will's own, as if they are drawn to each other by their mutual desire to mate. It's a taboo for demon hunters to call themselves demons, as demons are the creatures they hunt and kill, but technically...Will and his kind are demons as well. Violent, supernatural creatures, killers, not so different from the beings they hunt. 

Will knocks both of them down, and they fall to the ground, with the wendigo coming to lie on his back and Will on top of him. By now, it is obvious that they are both aroused. Will can feel the creature's erection, and without thinking, he is rutting against it greedily with his own hardening cock. Both their shirts are hanging in shreds, torn apart when they changed into their nonhuman form. They are both broader and more muscular now than in their human shape.

With one swift motion, Will rips the creature's pants and underpants apart with his sharp claws. Now that the wendigo is naked, Will stares at its – or rather his, because Will knows that he is not able to see the wendigo as an _it_ anymore- huge cock, wondering if it is the same size when Dr Lecter is in his human form or if it's bigger in his demon shape. The wendigo just looks up at him, still smiling, without making a move to stop Will, obviously delighted at Will's dominance and his lust. Panting, Will pulls down his own pants and boxers and lubricates his cock with the dark red blood which is covering his face and his body. Kneeling in front of the creature, he grabs the wendigo by his ankles. Will puts the demon's legs over his shoulders and shoves a wet, bloody finger into his exposed hole. The demon growls and closes his eyes, as aroused as Will, compliant and pleased. 

_Oh, my god, what am I doing_ \- quickly, Will lines up his cock and pushes into the demon's warm tightness without further ado, completely beside himself at this point. He fucks the wendigo with hard thrusts, feeling intoxicated, as if he were drugged. It's the first time for Will to have sex in his nonhuman form, and it's...just breathtaking. In his human shape, Will always had to restrain himself, afraid that he might change involuntarily into his demon hunter form if the sex was getting too rough, which probably would have scared his human partners to death. Will's restraint, though, often made sexual encounters...rather difficult and unsatisfying, both for him and his partners. But now he can finally let himself go, for the very first time, and it's the best thing he ever did. He looks at the creature- at _Dr Lecter_ , because Will knows it's still him, even in his demon shape, just like Will is still himself, perhaps even more himself than in his human form. The doctor's eyes are staring at him, white in his pitch-black face, his clawed hands touching Will's body, his hard cock rubbing against Will's stomach. Will is at a loss to know what arouses him about this strange, beastly being and wonders if the doctor really put a spell on him or did something else to influence him. But Will is too far gone to care about that now. He fucks Dr Lecter's tight hole roughly, brutally, knowing that the demon can take it, better than any human ever could. Will's clawed hands tear at the demon's chest, breaking skin and drawing dark red blood. Will bends down, licking at the blood greedily, and it tastes delicious to him, sweet, arousing.

“Oh god,” Will is moaning, “Oh god, what is happening to me, what am I doing...”

“It's alright, Will,” Dr Lecter says softly, “Don't restrain yourself, let yourself go. Let me see you.”

And Will does, losing himself in the sensation of thrusting into the wendigo, finally not thinking anymore about what he is doing. He feels desire and lust, but also affection for this strange creature and even- gratefulness. Gratefulness because Dr Lecter is allowing him to -be himself. Because finally, Will has found somebody who is willing to see his darkness, who delights in it. Will puts his hands around the demon's neck, strangling him again, which the demon answers with a beaming smile.

***

This is much more than Hannibal expected. When he noticed that the demon hunter was following him, Hannibal knew that Will was planning to kill him. He was looking forward to their fight, curious what would happen. But despite their mutual attraction, which Hannibal felt immediately when they met in Jack Crawford's office, the psychiatrist couldn't have predicted this. He never would have thought that it would be so easy to seduce Will. Technically, he didn't even have to seduce him. Despite his vanity, Hannibal is aware that this has as much to do with Will's loneliness as with Hannibal himself and Will's attraction to him. But Hannibal is pleased nonetheless, more than pleased. Even though he has had sexual encounters in his demon form before- with other demons, mostly vampires and once with a werewolf- this is special to him. Of course he has never been intimate with a demon hunter, and it seems to him that Will is the most beautiful and exciting creature he ever met. Hannibal revels in feeling the demon hunter's cock inside him, his claws breaking skin, his hands strangling his neck. He inhales deeply, smelling the sweet scent of Will's arousal.

When Hannibal touches his own erection, Will says, letting go of Hannibal's neck: “Let me do it.”

Will wraps his hand around Hannibal's cock and starts to stroke it, and the mere touch of Will's hand is so arousing to Hannibal that he comes almost immediately, spurting his seed on Will's hand. Hannibal feels regret, because he would have loved to last much longer. But the wendigo is still enjoying himself, watching Will lick Hannibal's semen off his hand while he is still fucking Hannibal and staring at him with fierce, dark eyes. Hannibal clenches around Will's cock, trying to feel as much of him as possible, and his tightness pushes Will over the edge. Will throws his head back, his face distorted, his claws digging into Hannibal's skin, and comes with a growl. Then he pulls out and collapses on top of Hannibal, sated and out of breath, resting his head on the demon's chest.

Hannibal is holding him in his arms, stroking Will's back, his antlers and his hair. “Will,” he says softly, while slowly changing back to his human form, “My beautiful killer...”

***

Will allowed Hannibal- Dr Lecter told him that was his name- to carry him to his bed, and that's where they are now, both in their human form again. Will cuddles up to Hannibal who is holding him in his arms. Will thinks that he should be disgusted with himself, for fucking this...monster he was supposed to kill. But he can't, because he can't deny that it was a beautiful experience, and because he can't see Hannibal as a monster anymore. Will is aware how dangerous these thoughts are, that they could even lead to his death. He hasn't forgotten what Hannibal is, and he knows he wouldn't be the first demon hunter to fall in love- _did he really just think that?_ \- with his supposed prey and to pay bitterly for it.

He gives the psychiatrist a scrutinizing look. “How did you do it?”

Hannibal returns his gaze. “Do what?”

Will hesitates. “How did you make me- become attracted to you? Want to- have sex with you? Was it some kind of spell or telepathy or-”

“No, Will,” Hannibal interrupts him with an amused chuckle. “Being a wendigo comes with many advantages. I have got heightened senses and great physical strength, but unfortunately, I'm by no means able to influence others in the way you are implying. I'm not a witch or an incubus.”

Will just nods. He didn't want to believe it, but a part of him knew. This wasn't a spell or manipulation, this was...something else, something that scares him, but also...makes him feel happy and less alone. He wants to meet Hannibal again, wants to get to know him better. Will hasn't felt so close to somebody in a long time, maybe never before in his life. But of course Will knows that there's no way he could possibly be in a relationship with a being that is supposed to be his mortal enemy. That would be reckless, insane.

“You are- the Chesapeake Ripper, aren't you?”

Hannibal strokes Will's curly hair. “Do you even have to ask, Will?”

“No.” The demon hunter sighs. “I know what you are, and you wanted me to find out. You weren't very subtle about it when we talked about the Ripper yesterday in Jack's office. But- I just don't get it. Tell me one thing, Hannibal. Tell me how you came to be a wendigo. Why did you do it? What on earth makes someone eat- another human being?”

Hannibal averts his eyes, staring at the ceiling. “I didn't have a say in it, Will. When I became a wendigo, I was still very young, and when my sister's murderers made me eat her, I didn't...”

“Your- _sister_? You became a wendigo when you were made to eat your _sister_? Oh my god, Hannibal, I had no idea, I'm so sorry...”

“There's no need to feel sorry for me,” Hannibal replies, turning his head and locking eyes with Will. “I have fully accepted and embraced my existence as a wendigo. Like I said before, it comes with many advantages. I am not the victim of my sister's killers, but have taken responsibility for my life, Will.”

“Of course,” Will says softly. “But...your sisters murderers...I suppose they were cannibals themselves, so they must have been wendigos as well. If you want me to kill them, to revenge your sister, I promise you I will. I will find them and kill them for you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiles at him affectionately. “Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I already did. As soon as I was old enough, I found and killed them, every single one.”

“Good. “ Will nods appreciatively, and suddenly, he has an idea, an idea how all of this could work. A crazy idea probably, but still... “So- you're not opposed to killing your own kind?”

Hannibal frowns slightly. “I don't consider other wendigos 'my kind', let alone my sister's murderers. My family was my kind, but it is gone, and for a very long time I have been without a family. Up to now.” His hand touches Will's body, stroking his face, chest and stomach and his now soft cock. “You are my kind. You are family, Will.”

Will knows it should probably creep him out to be called 'family' by a man- no, by a _wendigo_ \- he just met the day before, but instead, it makes him smile. He takes Hannibal's hand. “I think there's something we should talk about. Maybe it's crazy, but...just hear me out, Hannibal.”


End file.
